fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Twins Sol and Luna
is a fictional series within Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure, read by Yumehoshi Momoko. Synopsis 3000 years ago, goddesses Amaterasu of the Sun and Tsukuyomi of the Moon were living in peace, when Necrozama, the Light Stealer, and his AntiLight Organization, appeared, and sought to take all the Universe's light for themselves. Not wanting the Universe to be covered in permanent darkness, the two goddesses fought against Necrozama's forces, and were successful in sealing them away. Fearing that they might return, the goddesses sent the fairy Nisshoku-chan to Earth, in hopes to find the one that would inherit their powers. Present day twins Nikko and Gekko later find Nisshoku-chan, and become the Magical Twins Sol and Luna. Characters Protagonists * /'Nicky' (in Glitter Force Legends) - Also known as , she is the elder twin, and is considered the brawn of the duo. She is the Forwarder and Captain of her school's soccer team. She might get cocky sometimes, but she is still loyal to her friends and her sister. * /'Gena' (in Glitter Force Legends) - Also known as , she is the younger twin, and is considered the brains of the duo. She is a member her school's Computer Science Club. She may be a bit shy, but she's friendly once you get to know her. AntiLight Organization * /'Necrom' (in Glitter Force Legends) - The Light Stealer, and the leader of the AntiLight Organization. Goddesses * - The Goddess of the Sun. * - The Goddess of the Moon. Fairy * /'Eclipsia' (in Glitter Force Legends) - The series’ fairy. The two Goddesses sent her to Earth in stasis, in hopes that 3000 years from that time, Nisshoku-chan would wake up and find the two to inherit the powers of the sun and moon. Supporting Characters * - The twins' father. * /'Leon' (in Glitter Force Legends) - A midfielder on the school Soccer Team, and one of Nikko’s friends. A playful fellow who’s light on his feet, and a good dancer to boot. * /'Gal' (in Glitter Force Legends) - A midfielder on the school Soccer Team, and one of Nikko’s friends. She tries to be the mediator for the team, and adores bad jokes with a passion. * /'Rachel' (in Glitter Force Legends) - A striker on the school Soccer Team and one of Nikko's Friends. * /Hannah '(in Glitter Force Legends) - The twins' senior and vice president of the Student Council. * /'Molly' (in Glitter Force Legends) - The twins' junior and friend. * /'Keith' (in Glitter Force Legends) - One of the bullies at the school. * /'Riley' (in Glitter Force Legends) - One of the bullies at the school. Items WIP Locations * - The school that the twins go to. Attacks WIP Trivia * According to the creator, she got the inspiration to make her own magical girl manga from having watched the Pretty Cure in action. * The protagonists are styled after Solgaleo and Lunaala from Pokemon Sun and Moon. ** Conversely, the villain is based of Necrozma’s injured form. * The civilian names were chosen in a contest. Among other entries, the winner was the user TomboyJessie13, but it wasn't always the case. The entry of Shishitaiyou Kirari and Tsukikomouri Kuroi by user danitiny2013 was, at first, at the top, with an higher average rank, but this entry was disqualified due to the separate surnames not giving the girls the feeling of siblings. All other entries had shared surnames to identify this, and due to having 2 votes while the rest participating have only 1 each, TomboyJessie13 won the contest. Gallery Sol+Luna.jpg|The Titular Characters Category:Series Category:Series within series Category:Fan Series